What is Meant to Be
by Blue-Star-Witch
Summary: This is actually two stories in one. First, Link recieves a visitor, who will bring a dreadful message ...
1. Default Chapter

What Is Meant to Be  
  
Just a few months ago, my son, Cody found out about the past that my wife, Zelda and I never told him. About three months have passed, now. He seems to control his powers a little better everyday. My father, Angelous, also known as the Fierce Deity, joins me in teaching my son. Everything was going smoothly. Cody was adjusting to his powers at the correct speed. However, I could feel it ... something was going to happen. It's not as if I foresaw it coming. I hadn't had a premonition about life threats since Ganondorf was sealed in a bottomless pit in the Dark World. The only times I got premonitions anymore, was if Cody got into trouble at school, or Zelda needed me for something. Out of all the experiences that I have experienced as the Hero of Time, not one of them had every scared me to a point of death. Well, that was soon about to change. The next mission that I had to go on ... it had to be my last ...  
  
It was a day just like any other day. The sun was shining, patchy clouds flew by, and the temperature was not too hot, but not too cold. It was just right. Zelda, Cody, Angelous, and I were all in the main court yard of the castle. Zelda watched as Angelous and I tried to teach Cody how to control his psychic powers. I found it hard to concentrate because I think I may have caught a little case of spring fever. I kept thinking how beautiful Zelda looked with her hair glistening in the sunlight. She wore a new pink dress that she had bought the day she and Melon stuck me and Shawn babysitting Cody, while they went shopping. It wasn't usual for me to catch spring fever. This meant that some of my extra (psychic) senses were picking up something. Suddenly, I felt a rude punch on my shoulder to wake me up from my daydreaming.  
"Dad!" Cody exclaimed. The punch I felt on my shoulder was from Angelous. He hates it when I do that, especially if I'm at work.  
"Link, you're not giving your best shot here." Cody nodded in agreement.  
"Yeah, Dad. You're supposed to be helping me!" I knew I couldn't focus anymore.  
"How about we take a break and start from this point tomorrow?" Angelous could tell that Zelda and I wanted time to ourselves, so he made an offer for us.  
"How about I take Cody to the Heavenly Palace with me?" Cody looked at him in fright. Zelda and I smiled.  
"That would be very nice. Thank you, Angelous." Zelda said. I nuzzled her hair. Cody, on the other hand, was not thrilled.  
"Hey, what if I don't wanna go?!" Zelda and I looked at each other. Angelous looked at him.  
"You saying that you don't want to spend the afternoon with me?"  
"It's not that, Grandpa. I just –"  
"Don't worry, Son. You'll be back by dinner. Your mother and I just want to spend some time by ourselves." Cody didn't answer right away. He hung his head and groaned, not being very happy about the whole situation. Finally, he nodded in agreement. Angelous smiled at his grandson.  
"Very well, then. We shall be on our way." Before Angelous had the opportunity to thunder them to the palace, Cody rushed into Zelda's arms. Zelda knelt down and kissed her son on the cheek. Cody tightened his grip around his mother.  
"Do I have to go?" Zelda pulled away and looked Cody straight in the eyes.  
"Listen, your grandfather and you are going to have so much more fun then you would if you were with me and your father. Just give it a try. Okay ... for me?" Zelda smiled, which made Cody smile back.  
"Okay, for you, Mother." Zelda and Cody hugged again. While they had their long good – bye, I had to talk with Angelous.  
"Uh, Angelous, don't teach him about anything until I have a chance to teach him myself. Angelous raised his eye brow at me. He didn't understand. Uh, okay. If Cody asks you to help him with his powers, then try to ... I don't know ... change the subject, or something." Angelous continued to stare at me.  
"Link, whatever you just said ... I'll try." He smiled.  
"You better take extra special care of him, Angelous. I mean it. One hair, on the head, outta place, you and me ... issues."  
"More then what we have now?" He joked.  
"Angelous! This is –"  
"Fear not, Link. I promise to take care of him. Don't I always?" I had to admit, Angelous was good at taking care of Cody. When Cody was a baby, we had him stay the entire weekend in the Heavenly Palace with Angelous. Cody returned to Angelous' side.  
"Bye, Mother! Bye, Dad!" Zelda and I waved good – bye as Angelous thundered them to the Heavenly Palace.  
"So ... what's next?" I asked. Zelda smiled at me.  
  
Up in the palace, Cody was amazed. The only time he saw the palace was when he was a baby. He had never seen anything so mystical, or beautiful. Hyrule Castle was nothing compared to this. There were clouds everywhere. That seemed to be the material for the furniture. The spiral stair case that went all the way to the highest floor was gold and silver. The walls were metallic colors. It was a sight to see. I have to admit that every time I stayed there as a teenager, I did have a good time there. Cody looked out the window and saw an entire heavenly city, where all the gods and goddesses from every culture lived. "Wow!" Was the only thing Cody could think to say.  
"Do you want to go for a walk, Cody?" Angelous asked. Cody looked at him.  
  
The two of them walked around the Heavenly City. Cody held onto Angelous' hand so as not to get separated. Angelous seemed to know most of the gods and goddesses that said hello to him. "Grandpa, how do you know all these people?"  
"It's a price to pay when you're a member of the most powerful family." He smiled. Cody looked at him in awe. Just then, Angelous stopped walking and looked at Cody in the eyes. "Cody, why did you not want to spend this time with me?" Cody looked away from Angelous, but he turned Cody's face so that he was facing him. Cody could tell that Angelous just wanted an answer.  
"Well ... at school, I learned of what you've done in the past." Angelous' eyes opened wide. "And ... I guess that I'm afraid that something's gonna happen that's gonna make you lose your temper, and you'll try to destroy the world again." Cody looked away. So that was it. Cody had a little fear of Angelous. The one thing Angelous couldn't stand was member of his family fearing him. He rubbed his face and kneeled down next to Cody. Angelous put his hands over Cody's ears.  
"Cody, you have no reason to fear me. I have done nothing wrong in years. I have grown as a person because of those experiences, and I am much wiser now. Even though I am the God of War, I want nothing to happen to you. That's why I try to keep you safe. Also, because you're my grandson, and I love you."  
"... What?" Angelous forgot about his hands being over Cody's ears. He chuckled to himself and removed his hands.  
"You don't have to worry, Cody. Nothing is going to happen. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."  
"So ... you won't turn on me?"  
"Of course not." Angelous and Cody spent the rest of the afternoon together.  
  
That night, right after dinner, I was telling Cody a story. "So, then I stabled the monster that held your mother, and watched him crumble into a million pieces! But then ... it got up!"  
"Wow! Go on!" I giggled.  
"No, gotta save some for tomorrow."  
"Aww, but Dad! –"  
"Don't give me that! You've had your story for tonight. Now get some rest." Cody yawned.  
"But ... I'm not sleepy."  
"Then why are you yawning?"  
"... I'm bored."  
"Well, getting some rest can help relieve you of that boredom."  
"No it can't ..." Cody said. Then, he was out. I silently shut the door and went to my room. Zelda was already in her nightgown, reading a book. When I came in, she jumped and held a knife up.  
"Oh, thank the goddesses it's just you."  
"Yeah, it's just me. Don't tell me you're reading horror stories again ..."  
"... What do you want me to tell you ... Dear?" I rolled my eyes and took off my shirt. I went over to my dresser and got into my pajama pants, and put my glasses on.  
"Those books are going to give you nightmares."  
"That's okay. After all the monsters and demons that we've fought, I would like a book to try to give me a good scare."  
"And the knife in the hand wasn't a signal that you were scared?" Zelda didn't answer. She decided to change the subject instead.  
"Sweet – heart, will you go get me a glass of water?"  
"Water? Why go get it when we have a washroom right there?"  
"I can only drink the kitchen water before I go to bed. Please go get me some." She begged. I sat there, looking at her with my arms folded.  
"Give me one good reason I should go get water for you." Zelda came in close to me. She started licking my ear, which made me surrender to her, and she knew it.  
"There's more for you when you come back." She said in a seductive voice. It was futile. I gave in.  
  
When I got to the kitchen, I found Harold, Hilda, and Kaya, all sitting around the main dinning room table.  
"What are you all doing up this late?" Kaya took a sip of her drink.  
"Getting drinks. It's a family tradition that we drink a glass of water from the kitchen before we go to bed.  
"Whatever ..." I responded, going over to the kitchen.  
"What's the matter, M'boy? You look a little fed up." Harold announced. Harold wasn't the world's best father – in – law. He always had a way of saying things about me that sounded rude to everyone else, but not to him. He didn't notice it.  
"Nothing. I just have to get this water back up to Zelda fast. You people sure have weird traditions." Kaya snickered.  
"You've lived here for years now, and you've just now figured that out?" I rolled my eyes.  
"No, Kaya. The only thing I've figured out is that it's been very interesting having you for a sister – in – law." Kaya made a face at me. I turned around to get Zelda's water. When I turned around, everyone was frozen. 'Did I do this?' I thought to myself. No, I would have known if I used my powers. I waved my hand if front of Kaya's face. She didn't move a muscle. Neither did Harold or Hilda. "What is going on here?" I asked myself.  
"They're frozen." A voice said. I turned around and saw ... me. This guy was me, only ... his eyes were a blackish – blue, his hair had some white in it, and he had wrinkles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in years. I held my hand up, ready to use telekinesis at any given second.  
"... Who are you?"  
"Easy, I'm not a monster, and I'm not a demon. I am you." I looked at him. He rolled his eyes when he saw my confusion. "From the future."  
"Apparently not very far in the future ..." I added.  
"Just listen to what I'm about to tell you!" I lowered my hand. Listen, in the morning, you're gonna receive a premonition that you've gone into battle, and that you will die." My heart stopped at the word 'die'. "When you get this premonition, you have got to die. Death wants you."  
"What are you talking about?!"  
"Listen, you have to die when you go into this battle!"  
"Why?"  
"Because if you don't, death will keep trying to get you, until it misses, and kills Zelda and Cody instead." My jaw dropped.  
"But ... how is that possible?"  
"Well, it's like ... look, don't argue with me! Just know that when you get that premonition, you'll enter battle, and you have to die if you want to save your wife and son."  
"What if I can change it?"  
"Hello! That's what I tried to do! To change destiny! Destiny isn't meant to be changed." He started coming closer to me. "If you try to change destiny, you're gonna end up with my world. Here, let me give you a little preview of what's gonna happen." When he touched my head, I saw a shadow figure, holding some kind of energy ball, and throwing them toward me. I reflected it with my sword, while the shadow figure reflected it with his palm. Zelda and Cody came running behind me, and were both hit by the ball. I screamed my lungs out.  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then I came to, breathing heavily. I couldn't believe what I just saw.  
"If you don't die in that battle, you're going to experience my reality. That's why I came back in time. To change the past, and save my family." I was still breathing heavily. Before I jumped into action, I had to make sure that this being was really my future self.  
"Give me proof that you are in fact, me." He rolled his eyes and took off his glove. There, I saw the scare that I received from Ganondorf the day I met him when I was a child. No one could imitate that scare. It was created by magic that could no longer be accessed.  
"Okay, now I'm a believer." He put his glove back on.  
"Listen, when you get that premonition, no matter how much you try, you have to die. It's the only way to save your family." After those words, he disappeared, and everyone was unfrozen. Zelda came down to where I was standing, shocked at the information just given to me.  
"Link ... are you okay?" I just stood there ...  
  
To Be Continued ... 


	2. Chapter 2: Saying Good Bye

Chapter Two: Time to Go  
  
This couldn't have been right. What could possibly be threatening Hyrule? Ganondorf is permanently sealed away! Maybe my 'future self' was wrong, and I won't get a premonition. This was too much information, especially when it's about one's death. Zelda shook me. I snapped out of my trance and gasped loudly.  
"Link, is something wrong?" Should I tell her? If I was going to die in a few days, she probably had the right to know. Yes, I should tell her  
" ... No, of course not, Zelda. Everything's fine." Liar. Sure everything was fine. Except the fact that I'm going to die tomorrow.  
"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything." I wanted to tell her. She could probably help me.  
"No, seriously, everything's fine. Let's just go to bed." I put my arm around her and walked up to the room.  
  
The next morning, I was very jumpy. When I woke up, I almost punched Zelda. At breakfast, I had no patience. No one could say a word to me without being yelled at. When I made it to my office, I locked the door so no one would bother me, and buried myself in work. But just as luck may have it, Angelous thundered in. "Can't I get one minute to myself, please?!" Angelous didn't change his expression.  
"Link, I suggest you choose your words more thoroughly, especially to people who can hurt you." I sighed and rubbed my face.  
"Sorry, Angelous, it's just ... forget it." Angelous moved closer to my desk.  
"Link, usually, when you have something on your mind, it usually turns out to be important. What is it?" I looked at Angelous' eyes. Even though I knew that he'd never do anything to hurt me, just looking in his eyes struck an uneasy feeling in me. Possibly because his psychic feeling was a little bit heavy, but not a lot.  
"Well, it's just, last night, this ... vision, I guess you can call it, stood in front of me." Angelous stared at me. He knew I got premonitions, but never before has one 'stood in front of me'.  
"It stood in front of you?"  
"Well, it was ... Angelous, a war is coming."  
"I know."  
"How do you know?" Angelous sighed and pointed to himself.  
"God of War." I rolled my eyes and shrugged. "So, what do you want to do about it?" I looked at him. This was a question that I needed time to think about. But, what was there to think about? If I died in that war, then I'd save Zelda and Cody. If I survive the war, Zelda and Cody die. I didn't know what to do. The person I saw last night could have been a dream. After all, I didn't get the premonition yet.  
"... I want to enter it." Angelous just stared  
"You realize the risk involved, right?" I nodded.  
"Yes. And I wanna –"Just then, I received the premonition that I was warned about. I died. I didn't see how, all I knew is, is that I died. "I want to take that chance ..." Angelous nodded. He knew that once my mind is made up, there was no changing it. I started gathering my things.  
"I'm going to go visit Mother and Pipes for a little while."  
"Link, you act as if it were your last day on earth." He chuckled. I stopped in the doorway and looked at him.  
"It's ironic that you said that."  
"It was a joke, Link."  
"Right ... "Then I left.  
  
It didn't take me long to reach the mansion. Pipes was the Mayer of Market City, so my family is rich. Not as rich as the royal family, or even my father, but pretty rich. And it spoiled my half – sister, Aryll all the more. I got up all the way to the front door. I remember being in this front yard, hanging out with Shawn and Zelda. The three of us were inseparable. Shawn lived next door. He wasn't rich like my step – dad, but his dad did own a store in Market City. I rang the doorbell, and my old friend answered the door. Believe it or not, it was Navi. Navi was a servant for my family she was a staff member at the mansion. She joined the staff as soon as I moved in. She used to take care of me all the time. Now, I guess you could say that she's Aryll's problem.  
"Link! It's so good to see you! How have you been?"  
"I'm doing good, Navi. Where's Mother?"  
"Oh, she's around. Come in and sit in one of the living rooms. I'll go find her!" Then she flew off. I walked inside the mansion. It had three floors to it. If it had two more floors, and about a few more stare cases, and extra rooms, it could be another castle. I looked all over the place. Everything was exactly how I remembered it. The spiral stair case right next to the door went all the way to the balcony of the second floor, which after the balcony, you couldn't see much of because of the wall. The main living room was filled with the same furniture in the same position it was in when I moved out. I had a lot of memories in that house. I looked over to the parlor and noticed that the stain where Shawn slid after attempting to give one of my 'pets' a bath, and bumped his head right into the solid, oak wooden book case. The dent was still there. I giggled at that sight. Just then, I felt a light presence. I knew this presence all too well. I argued with this presence every chance I got when I was a teenager. I heard her tiny, sweet voice call my name.  
"Link!" I turned around. It was Aryll. I smiled and we hugged for about five minutes. Aryll was twelve years old, just like Kaya, and still had her hair up in pig tails. She calls it her trademark. She had the same golden blonde color hair that Mother and I had, but she had Pipes' light blue eyes. "I missed you!"  
"I missed you too!"  
"So, life in the castle got boring, and you came crawling back to mom and dad, or Zelda kicked you out, and you came crawling back to mom and dad?" Aryll joked. I gave her a noogie.  
"First of all, Air – head, no one likes a mock multiple choice. And there for, there will be no second of all." I countered. Aryll and I hugged again. Just thinking that I may never have the chance to do this with my baby sister ever again was eating me inside. But I didn't show it. Just then, my mother entered the room.  
"Link! Baby, you're home!" Mother wrapped her arms around me and hugged me like I left Hyrule for a year ... again. Mother had the same sapphire blue eyes I did, and the same golden blonde hair that Aryll and I both had, that came down a few inches past her shoulder length. "I'm so glad to see you!"  
"You have no idea how happy I am to see you." Since I moved out of Kokiri Village and into the mansion, Mother and I have had a special relationship. She spent four years in a coma, and after thinking she'd never see either me or Angelous again, she decided to start her life over. That's when she met Pipes. A few years after they were married, they had Aryll. While I was going around and freeing those sages, with some special friends of mine, we stumbled across my family in Kakoriko. First, I met Pipes. He told me that his wife had a son long ago, and if he were still alive, he'd be my age. When my mother came home, she found me. It was maternal instinct. She knew I was her son. And Pipes was delighted to adopt me as a step – son. I have to admit, I have a better relationship with Pipes then I do with Angelous. Mother, Aryll and I talked for almost four hours. I liked it. I'm not much for talking, especially to my in – laws. About the only two people that can make me express myself are Zelda and my mother.  
  
Later, that night, I knew I had to tell Zelda that I had to go to war. I just wondered how she'd take it. When I got home, she was snuggling with Cody. Cody and Zelda are very close, just like I am with my mother. I'll never be able to see them again. Thinking about this made me want to just go and get it over with, but I knew that in order to save them, I had to die honorably, and not suicide. I shimmered myself into my room before Zelda had the chance to see me.  
  
About an hour later, Zelda had put Cody in his bed and came to our room. "Link! You startled me." I didn't say anything. I stood there waiting for her to say something else. "Why are you so sad, Darling?" I looked at her. I could tell that she wanted an answer. If I didn't answer her, she'd just dig it out of me. I took her hand and led her to our bed. I sighed a deep long sigh.  
"Zelda, I have to go into a war that is coming." Zelda just stared at me. I think she thought there was nothing to fear because as a general, I enter battles all the time and nothing happens. But this was different. This had fate written all over it.  
"Okay, and then what?"  
"No, you don't understand, Zellie ... I ... I might not be coming back ... "  
"What do you mean?"  
"... Nothing. Just ... I have to go, and ... you may never see me again."  
"Link, that's crazy talk."  
"Believe what you want, Zelda." I told her. She was getting nothing out of this conversation, so we decided to go to bed instead.  
The next morning, everyone was there to see me off. They didn't understand why after all the times I've gone into battle, that I wanted them to be there now. First my mother hugged me, then Aryll, then I said good – bye to Pipes, and Harold, and I hugged Hilda and Kaya. I looked over at Cody and swept him in my arms. I think if I hugged him any tighter, he would have sprung a leak! Cody looked like he didn't want to let go. "I love you, Dad." Those words made me want to just say 'screw destiny! I'm stayin' home!' But then I remembered what would happen if I did stay home.  
"I love you too, Cody." I looked over at Zelda. She had more tears in her eyes then my mother did. I walked over to her and drew her into a deep kiss. She didn't fight it. Looking back, I think that had not our families been standing there, we would have gone to a different base.  
"Link ... "Angelous said. But I didn't hear him. I was too wrapped up in the kiss. "Link ... "He said again. Zelda and I felt our kiss grow deeper. We didn't want to be taken away from each other. Just those few moments of kissing was enough to spark our passion all over again. LINK!" He finally yelled. I removed my mouth from Zelda's and looked at him. "It's time to go, Romeo." I looked at Zelda again and rubbed away her tears with my hand.  
"You're too beautiful to be crying."  
"I don't want to lose you ... "I honestly couldn't promise her that I'd come back.  
"Just remember one thing. I love you and Cody so much, that I would fight in order to save your lives."  
"I love you, Link ... "  
"I love you too ..." With that, Angelous and I were gone.  
  
The battle was fierce. It was a cold, rainy battle. The monsters we fought were mostly moblins and stalfos. I wondered how they could still be around when Ganondorf was gone. Most of the soldiers were badly injured. None of them were dead, but they were too weak to fight. I was about to collaps myself. I killed one stalfos, and the god only knows where or what Angelous was doing. I was close to passing out when I saw a tall figure. This figure had a very heavy feeling. This feeling was Ganondorf! But ... it wasn't possible! How could he escape from under the surface?!  
"Surprised to see me, Kid?" It was like he was reading my mind. But he doesn't have psychic powers, except for taking control of people.  
"What ... are you ... doing here?!"  
"When you and your father, and his sister trapped me, you forgot to strip me of my powers. I used them to crack open the viod, and return to the Dark World surface. Now that I'm back, I can finally get revenge on you. Say good – night, Link!" This was it! I knew it was coming! Ganondorf gathered up all the energy he could and sent the energy flying to me. To make sure that I wouldn't survive, he stuck his sword right through me. Then, everything went black ...  
  
To Be Continued ... 


	3. Chapter 3: Nine Years Later

Chapter Three: Nine Years Later ...  
  
Nine years after my death, things were not as happy as they once were for my family. Zelda and Cody did live, but they were not as happy as they once were. Cody was sixteen years old at this time and very lost. Zelda was not as bad as Cody, but she wasn't much better off either. This part takes place one night, when Zelda, Cody, Harold, Hilda, Kaya, and Zelda's 'friend', Jerry were having dinner. None of them were too crazy about Jerry, but they tried to be as polite as possible. It hurt Cody a little bit to see that his mother was starting to date other people. As Zelda tried to start a conversation, Cody just played with his food. "Cody ..." Zelda said. Cody looked up to his mother's gaze. "Would you like to say anything?" Everyone looked at Cody.  
"... No. There's really nothing to say when there's no point."  
"Well, Jerry asked you a question. He asked what you would think about spending the weekend skiing in the northern mountains of Termina with us."  
"Thanks, but no thanks, Mother. I'd sooner pull my teeth out with a wrench then 'spend time' with you, when you hardly spend time with me in the first place!"  
"Cody ... "Jerry put his arm around Zelda.  
"No, it's alright, Zellie." Cody hated when other people called his mother 'Zellie.' "It's alright if he doesn't want to come."  
"No, it's not alright! And you know what else isn't alright? People who act like other people never existed!" Cody threw his napkin on the table and stomped off. Harold, Hilda, Kaya, Zelda, and Jerry looked at each other. Zelda cleared her throat.  
"Excuse me a second." She got up and went after Cody. There was a long uncomfortable silence throughout the room.  
"So, the Ebola virus. ... That's gotta suck, huh?" Kaya said. Everyone looked at her.  
  
Cody was in his room, sulking in his pillows. There came a knock on the door. "Go away!" The door was locked.  
"Sweet – heart, open the door."  
"No! I especially don't want to talk to you!" Just then, Zelda transported herself in her room with a ball of light. "I hate it when you do that ... "  
"Cody, what did you mean when you said I hardly spend time with you anymore?"  
"Hello! Mother, ever since you've gotten with that perky 'I wanna be your buddy' loser, you spend all your time with him and never with me anymore! And I'm your son!"  
"That's not true! I spend time with you."  
"Name one time in the last month." Zelda stared at him with her arms crossed.  
"... Cody, what is this really about? What do you mean by 'pretending that people never existed'?"  
"You know what I mean! You're down there acting like Dad never existed!" Zelda sighed.  
"Is that what this is about?"  
"Mother, no matter how hard you try, you'll never know what this is about!"  
"Cody! Calm yourself!"  
"Why should I?!" Zelda started raising her voice too.  
"Because I lost him too!!!" Cody didn't say anything. "I know how you're feeling, Cody."  
"How could you possibly know how I'm feeling?!" Zelda was fed up. She had had enough of his mouth.  
"Alright, that's it, Young Man!" Zelda took Cody's hand and transported him to my grave in a ball of light."  
  
Zelda transported Cody to the graveyard, in front of my grave. Cody twisted to get away from Zelda's grip. "Why have you brought me here, Mother?!"  
"You listen to me, Cody! If you want someone to be mad at, be mad at him!" Zelda pointed to my headstone. Cody didn't know where she was going with this. "It's okay to hate your father right now, Cody!"  
  
"What?! No! I – I can't!"  
"Listen. When your father first died, I hated him for the fact that he left the two of his here alone, and me with no shoulder to cry on." Cody stared into his mother's teary eyes with his own.  
"Mother, I'm so sorry ... "Zelda kissed him on the cheek.  
"It's okay. I still have you. And it's okay to be angry, Sweet – heart." Zelda put her hand on Cody's cheek. He went over to my grave and started at it for a while. Then, he let out his hidden rage.  
"How dare you leave us like this!?" Cody pounded on my headstone, crying. "You can't leave us! Come back, we need you!" Cody still pounded when Zelda took him in her arms and made him face her. They were both crying hysterically.  
"It's okay, Cody! I miss him too!" Zelda and Cody both hugged, while they both cried by my grave.  
  
A few hours later, Cody had calmed down and was in his room. There came another knock at the door. "Come in." It was Zelda.  
"Hey. You feeling better?"  
"A little." Zelda sat down next to Cody on his bed and brushed her fingers in his hair.  
"Baby, what are you holding?" Cody opened his hand and revealed that he was holding the Ocarina of Time.  
"It was the last present Dad gave me before ... he died."  
"Oh, Sweet – heart ..."  
"He said that because he's connected to time, that if the Song of Time is played on it, then he can hear it."  
"Well, your father always was mysterious."  
"I'm just going to go to bed now, Mother."  
"Alright. I love you, Baby."  
"I love you too, Mother." Zelda kissed Cody on his forehead and left. Just as she left, Angelous thundered into Cody's room.  
"Your mother gets a little bit more spaced out every time I see her." He chuckled. Cody just sat there and hung his head.  
"... Hi, Grandpa ... "Angelous looked at Cody with his arms crossed.  
"What's the matter?" Cody just hung his head. Angelous' mood lowered to a more serious tone. "You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Cody slowly nodded his head. Angelous let out a helpless sigh. "Cody, you have to stop torturing yourself."  
"Grandpa, what was he like?" Angelous stared into his grandson's turquoise eyes for a few seconds.  
"What do you mean?"  
"What was Dad like?" Angelous scoffed.  
"Cody, you know what your father was like." Cody sat up in his bed.  
"Well, each and every day, I find it just a little bit harder to remember him." Angelous shook his head, symbolizing that he understood.  
"That makes sense. You were a young child when he died." Cody repeated his never - answered question.  
"What was he like?" Angelous just walked over to Cody's dresser and started making some kind of concoction.  
"Your father was a person who went out of his way just to do what was right. And wasn't one to take commands lightly." He turned his head to face Cody. "I swear you look just like him." Cody giggled.  
"Really, I always thought I looked like you." Angelous chuckled and walked over to Cody's bed with his concoction.  
"Well, maybe that's because you look like your father, and your father looked like me. It's what we in the adult world like to call 'family resemblance.'" He sat down next to Cody with a bowl in his hands. "Here, eat this. It's good for you." Cody looked at the soup – like substance that was given to him. He hesitated to taste it, but he did anyway. When he did, he spit it right back out.  
"Ugh! I can tell, it tastes awful!" Angelous laughed at hearing this. "What are you laughing at?"  
"You. That's exactly what your father said when he first tried it. You have no idea how much you're like him." Cody smiled.  
  
An hour after Angelous left, Cody looked out his window and over to the statue of me that Market City had made. "You said I could count on you for anything. Well, look at you now. How can I compare to you? You're everyone's hero. I'm only your son." Cody looked at the ocarina in his hand. He remembered the day I gave it to him. "He actually expected me to believe that he can hear the Song of Time anywhere? Let's see." He played the Song of Time on the Ocarina of Time. Little did he know that up in the sky, a distant star was twinkling brightly as he played. Then the song came to an end. He sighed. "Stupid ocarina ... I'm going to bed." He put it on his nightstand and went to sleep. The ocarina started glowing.  
  
The next morning, Cody woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. He looked at it, still half asleep. "Six o'clock?" He stopped the alarm and thought for a second. "I didn't even set that thing."  
"No, but I did." He heard an echoing voice say. He looked up and saw ... me. It was my spirit. I was wearing a white shirt, with white pants, with a rope for a belt, and matching white hate and foot covers. I was a spirit, so I was transparent, with a heavenly yellow glow surrounding me. I was cross – armed, smiling at Cody. He jumped when he saw me. He fell to the floor.  
"W – Who ... who are you?!" He asked, panicking.  
"What? You don't recognize your own father?" Cody stood up in a hurry.  
"You are not my father!"  
"I think I might know who I fathered and who I didn't." Cody ran out of his room and slammed the door shut. He was breathing heavily while leaning against the door. Without him noticing, I walked right through the door. "Think that's gonna work?" Cody jumped.  
"Just leave me alone!" He started to run away.  
"Hey, c'mon now, Rugrat! I haven't seen you in nine years, and this is how you treat me?" Cody stopped in his tracks.  
"... 'Rugrat'?" He turned to face me. "How did you know that that's what my dad used to call me?" I looked at him. "... Unless you really are ... Dad?" I nodded and chuckled at the same time.  
"Yeah, it's me." Cody fell to his knees.  
"Oh my goddesses ... Dad, what are you doing here?" I threw Cody's clothes at him with my telekinesis. I still had that power, because being a spirit; I couldn't touch anything because of my lack of a body.  
"Here. Put some pants on. Then we'll talk."  
  
Cody and I began a long conversation in his room. "So Dad, why are you here?"  
"How should I know? You were the one who played the Song of Time on the Ocarina of Time." Cody looked at me.  
"I thought you were making that up!"  
"Why would I make that up? I told you that I could hear it wherever I am. And apparently, the Hero of Time inside me is still alive." Cody looked shocked.  
"Kyrita incariontina ..." He mumbled in ancient Hyrulean.  
"Hey, watch your language." Just then, there came a knock on the door. It was Zelda. Cody hesitated to how she would react on seeing her deceased husband after nine years.  
"Morning, Sweetie. Are you better?" Cody was still nervous.  
"Uh ... yeah. Um, Mother, do you notice anything ... strange?" Zelda looked around.  
"No, not really."  
"Are you sure?" I leaned over to Cody.  
"Forget it. She can't see me." Zelda walked over to Cody's side.  
"Sweet – heart, are you okay?" Cody snapped back into reality.  
"I'm fine, Mother. You're going skiing, right?"  
"That's right. So I'll see you in two days."  
"Okay. Bye, Mother. I love you." Zelda kissed Cody and hugged him lightly.  
"I love you too." Then she left. Cody sighed. I just stood there, waiting for Cody to say something. Finally, he turned around, and said something.  
"So, Dad ... how are you?" I looked at him with a 'you're kidding, right?' look."  
"... I'm dead, Cody." Cody shrugged.  
"I guess it can't get worse then that." I shrugged too. "Hey, Dad, how come you didn't become a full god like Grandpa said you would?" I scoffed.  
"I have no idea. I thought that once I died in my mortal half, I'd become a full god. But it didn't happen. I should have known that everything your grandfather ever told me was a lie." Just as luck would have it, Angelous thundered in as soon as I said those words.  
"On the contrary, Link. Everything I've told you has happened, but it's taken time to take affect. Everything I told you was true."  
"Hello, Angelous. Nice to see you after all this time."  
"Same here. However, you're looking a little dead around the eyes, Link." Angelous joked.  
"Five minutes, and already he's putting me down." Angelous giggled.  
"Wait, Grandpa ... you can see him?" Angelous nodded, cross – armed.  
"Yes, I see him. And through him too." I rolled my eyes.  
"Well, I am a spirit."  
"Then ... how come Mother didn't see him?" Both Angelous and I both laughed. Cody looked at us with a confused face.  
"You can see me because you're the one who played the Song of Time." Cody nodded. That made sense.  
"And I can see him because I am a god. Your mother is only a mortal."  
"So, what's the problem that you need help with, Rugrat?" Cody looked at me.  
"I don't have a problem."  
"Cody, you wouldn't have played the song if you didn't have a problem that needs to be fixed.  
"No problem here, Dad, not at all." As clearly as he could see through me, I could see through him as well. Metaphorically speaking, of course, but you get what I mean. He was lying. But, I decided to play it out.  
"Alright. Well, I'll be down in the training room if you need me." I stated, going through the door, and out of the room. Angelous and Cody both watched me leave.  
"Boy, this is way more then I can handle. Still, it's kinda cool having your dad come back from the dead just to see you." Cody said. Angelous looked at him, nodding his head.  
"What's cool is you getting to school on time." Cody's eyes flew wide open.  
"Grandpa, you wouldn't!"  
"Oh, I would."  
"No, Grandpa, no!"  
"Good – bye, Cody." Before Cody could say another word, Angelous used his powers to thunder Cody to school. "One down, one to go."  
  
In the school, Cody's school rival, Neil Zelman was in the boy's restroom, trying to pop a pimple on his face when Cody thundered into one of the stalls. "Very funny, Grandpa ... "He said to himself. As he came out of the stall, he saw Zelman. "Zelman!" Zelman glared at Cody.  
"Raven!" Cody stared for a few seconds.  
"Hey, nice zit." Zelman ran to try and hit Cody, but Cody shimmered out of the way, without even meaning to and Zelman was knocked unconscious. Cody smiled to himself and walked out of the restroom.  
  
Meanwhile, I was keeping myself busy by playing darts using my telekinesis. I didn't even have to use it for accuracy, because I'm ... was the best archer in all of Hyrule. Just as I threw a dart at the target, Angelous came down the stairs and caught the dart right before it hit him in the heart. "I can see that your game hasn't changed much." I sighed.  
"I don't get it. I know that he called me down here for something. I'm just not sure what it is." Angelous looked at me for awhile, not saying anything. And it was making me nervous.  
"Link, meet me at Death Mountain." He thundered away as soon as he said that. Death Mountain was always the place where Angelous and I talked about everything. For some reason, it just seemed to be the right place. I have no idea why. All I know is is that when Angelous tells me to meet him at Death Mountain, he usually wants to talk. So I shimmered to the mountain. 


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

Chapter Four: Memories  
  
I met up with Angelous on top of Death Mountain, right outside the door to Goron City. Like I said before, this is where Angelous and I talk. I don't know what it is that makes it like that. Maybe it's the view. You can see all of Hyrule from up here. I love it. It was early morning, and the colors of the sky were golden yellow, followed by yellow – green, then a shade of blue – green, and a light turquoise color. Not a cloud was in the sky. The wind blew a pleasant breeze, however I couldn't feel it because I have no body. I could hear the wind rushing. Hylians have very sensitive hearing. We can hear far distances away, and our ears can pick up sounds that are probably too high for other races to hear. In life, I also had the ability to feel the presence of others. So surprising me was a very rare sight. While I was lost in thought, Angelous thundered in. "It's been too long since I've been up here with you." I nodded.  
"Nine long years." Angelous took in a deep breath and looked at Hyrule Field. There were more towns and cities then there were when I had first visited Goron City as a ten year old. And some of the cities have even grown in size since I was alive. "I've missed this all too much." Angelous smiled a little, not wanting me to see. But I did anyway. "You know, Angelous, I'm really glad that you've kept your relationship with Cody. To be honest, I didn't think you would."  
"Well Link, remember when Cody was only five days old, and I had to fight you in order to see him?" I nodded, giggling a little. "And when you finally let me meet him, I made a promise to myself that I would be around more for my family. After you died, I made that promise official." I looked at him. He seemed to be more of a father to Cody then to me. But, he was still learning when I was growing up. "I guess in a way, I've sort of ... helped Zelda raise Cody. I train with him, I visit with him, and I teach him as much as I can. The only thing I can't seem to get either Cody or Cody to do is move on." I cocked my head, as I floated in mid – air, with my arms crossed, listening to Angelous' story.  
"Cody and Zelda don't see it, but they each have gained a problem since your death. Cody is afraid to have a girlfriend. He's afraid that either she will leave him, or he will leave her. He thinks he's protecting people. And Zelda ... well, she will go out with a different person every so often, but she will not allow herself to get involved in a serious relationship. As soon as it reaches a serious point, she lets them go." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This wasn't supposed to happen. I died in order to create a better future.  
"This isn't right. I died in order to save them, but instead, I've only stopped them from moving on in their lives." Angelous stared at me.  
"What did you mean when you said that you died in order to save them?"  
"The day I died, I received a visit from my ... future self. He said that death wanted me, and if I didn't die in that battle, then Zelda and Cody would have died."  
"Now it all makes sense why you decided to fight for so long."  
"The only thing I don't get is why Ganondorf didn't take control. He specifically said that he would take over Hyrule. Angelous looked away and gulped loudly.  
"He didn't take over because I killed him right after he killed you ... "  
"Wait, how did you know the time that I died? You were battling in another part of the battle field." Angelous hung his head and looked at me with a sad, yet serious face. Then, it hit me. Angelous experienced a terrible sight. "Oh no, Angelous, don't tell me you – "  
"Yes, Link. I watched you die." My eyes opened wide, while Angelous rubbed his face and sighed. "And it's been haunting me in my mind every single moment for the past nine years." Angelous may be the Mighty God of War, a.k.a., the Fierce Deity, and the Mighty One, But he was also something else. He's my father. I could tell that it just killed him, watching his only child die.  
"Angelous, if you saw the whole thing, why didn't you help me?" Angelous sighed deeply as he began his story.  
"Well, this is how I saw it ...  
  
*Flash Back* (Angelous' P.o.V.)  
  
As you know, the battle was raging. While most of the soldiers were about to be captured, I came in and helped by taking out most of the demons. No one could stand up against me, until they used weapons on me that were paralyzed my power. I was too weak to stand. Four stalfos held me up while another looked me in the eye and snickered. "You can not defeat me! My power is superior to yours! You can not harm me!" The stalfos all laughed as the one in front of me punched me.  
"Well, if we can't hurt the God of War, we'll just make him suffer instead."  
"What are you talking about?!" The stalfos held my face, and forced me to look while Ganondorf attacked you and thrust his sword right through your chest.  
"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Finally, you fell to the ground. Ganondorf looked at me with a smile.  
"Release Lord Angelous." All the stalfos let go of me, and I ran to your side.  
"Link! Oh no!" I felt your face, and you were cold. I knew you were dead, but I didn't want to admit it to myself. So I did the only thing I could think of. I tried to breathe the breath of life into you. "Come on, Link! Don't you dare give up on me!" I pressed on your chest so hard, that it eventually broke your sternum. I gasped at this sight.  
"You broke his bone and he didn't feel a thing ... he's dead." A stalfos informed. I sulked.  
"No ... "Ganondorf cheered.  
"Finally! After all this time, the Hero of Time is finally dead!" My head rose as my eyes were filled with hatred.  
"Well then, you will join him, Ganondorf." Ganondorf looked at me as I stood up. I attacked him so quickly, that he didn't even have the time to counter before I killed him. I also killed all the stalfos that stood in my way. When I was alone, and the rain poured down, I yelled to the heavens, cursing myself, and my sisters for letting this happen. It's a good thing that Zelda showed up when she did; otherwise I would probably have done something that my evil side would have done. I grabbed her by her arm.  
"Zelda, what are you doing here?"  
"I sensed that Link was in trouble, so I came to help him. Where is he?" She tried to look for you, but I couldn't let her.  
"No, Zelda. I can't let you see him." Her eyes then filled with tears of worry.  
"Where's my husband, Angelous?!" I hung my head in sorrow. "NOOO!" She ran out of my grip and found your body lying on the ground. "Link, please! Speak to me! Please, Link, wake up!" She tried to do the same thing I did, but I stopped her.  
"I tried, Zelda. I broke his bone doing that." Zelda cried over your body non – stop.  
"Link, no ... please don't leave me. I love you. Please come back ... " I cried to myself all the same.  
"Link ... "  
  
Four days later was your funeral. It was a sad day in Hyrule. Everyone in the entire country was there that day. The entire family was heart – broken. Your mother and I comforted each other more then we usually do that day. But I don't think anyone took as much damage with your lose as your wife and son did. When Cody stepped up to your coffin, he ran out of Kakoriko as fast as his small legs could take him.  
"Cody, come back! Cody!" Zelda yelled after him. I stepped up to her.  
"Zelda let me go after him." Zelda nodded as I thundered after him.  
  
He must have shimmered, or something, because he ended up all the way to Lake Hylia. As Cody came closer to the lake, he slipped on some mud, and landed on his hands and knees, crying in the water. I'm not exactly sure how long he had been crying before I came. I thundered next to him on a nearby boulder. He continued to cry, as I watched him for a few seconds.  
"You know, Cody, running away from your problems will not make them go away." Cody looked up at me, still crying hysterically.  
"Grandpa Angelous, he left me! He really left me!" As Cody continued to cry, I felt more and more pain. I left the boulder and sat on the ground. I signaled Cody to come and sit with me.  
"Cody, come here." He slowly got up and walked over to me. I put my arm around him. His crying seemed to slow down. "I know exactly how you feel."  
"How could you possibly know what I feel, Grandpa?"  
"Because your father was my son. We lost the same person." Cody rubbed his nose and looked me in the eyes.  
"Grandpa, aren't you sad too?" It was at that moment that I promised myself that I would never leave Cody without someone to look after him, besides Zelda.  
"Completely heart – broken." I hugged Cody tightly.  
  
*End of Flash Back.* (Link's P.o.V.)  
  
I looked at Angelous. As he was telling the story, he tried to stop himself from letting out any of his sad feelings. If I was still alive, I'd be able to feel the pain he was going through.  
"Angelous, Cody asked a question that I've been wondering myself. You said that when it was time for me to die, I would be a full god. Well, I'm no genius, but I don't think my current state is what one would call ... "godly." Angelous rubbed his chin he was stumped on this as well.  
"Yes, it is very questionable. One of two things is happening here. Either you have unfinished business to take care of, or you were not supposed to die yet." When he told me that I wasn't supposed to die yet, I figured that wasn't the case because death wanted me. I shrugged and considered my other option.  
"What kind of unfinished business would I have?"  
"Well, your son for one thing." I looked at him for a second. "What I mean is that when were killed, you were in the middle of training your son how to use his powers. Zelda has taught him all of her powers and he learned the few that he has gained himself. All that's left is for you to teach him how to use his psychic powers." I had no way to argue with this part. Angelous didn't give me a choice. He was right. Teaching Cody how to use my half of his powers did seem like unfinished business.  
"So, what do we do?"  
"Well, Cody should be getting out of school in a few hours. We'll take him to the training grounds that you and I used to train on."  
"You mean the training grounds that are behind Lon Lon Ranch, that are over five miles long, and you made me run around every time I needed to be punished?" Angelous chuckled.  
"First of all, I only made you do that once. And second of all, by going into the forest with Zelda alone, lying to us and being only sixteen, you deserved it."  
"Still, nothing happened." Angelous chuckled. We have had some experiences in the past. One time, Angelous and I wished to be each other, and we switched bodies for a day. Another time, I was possessed by one of my enemies, and Angelous had to literally kill me in order to bring me back. And also, there was one time where I was turned into a vampire, and Angelous gave me a very wise discussion of what I would be giving up. Yup, a lot has happened since I've known him. We've had good times, and bad times. When I announced to Angelous that Zelda and I were getting married, I was only eighteen, and he thought I was too young. So he and I got into a fight. He did come to the wedding, but not to our knowledge. We made up when I came back from the honeymoon and told him that Zelda was pregnant with Cody. He didn't get mad or anything, he just pointed out my promise that if I got married at such a young age, that we wouldn't start a family very soon. It's not like Cody was planned. Just like me, he was an accident. Except his parents were married when he was born. Anyway, we've had our ups and downs. Just as Angelous mentioned before, I wouldn't allow him to meet Cody when he was born. First of all, all magic came to a screeching halt when Cody was born. So Angelous was stuck in the heavens, and couldn't witness the baby's arrival. Second of all, I was afraid to let Angelous see him because I thought that if Cody got too attached to him, then Angelous would never be around and Cody would be heart broken. After talking with him, I finally allowed their meeting. Luckily, I was wrong. Angelous proved to be a terrific grandfather. Well, I'm done talking about the past.  
"Well, I'm done talking about the past." Angelous said. 'Is there an echo in here?' I thought. I nodded and we headed back to the castle.  
  
Now, I'm going to go train my son. Hopefully, it will let me move on. I can't stay this small spirit, which I am, forever. ... Well, I could, but it would be better for me to move on.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	5. Chapter 5: Cody's Training

Chapter Five: Cody's Training  
  
It was a few hours after Cody got back to the castle from school. Angelous and I had a little surprise waiting for him. However, he did not take kindly to the news. "Training out in the middle of the forest?!" He asked with his jaw hanging. Angelous stepped up to him I floated in mid air, cross armed watching Angelous explain things to Cody.  
"Cody, now that your father is here, we're going to try and teach you the powers that you received from him." Cody stared at his grandfather long and hard, mentally saying "It was a few hours after Cody got back to the castle from school. Angelous and I had a little surprise waiting for him. However, he did not take kindly to the news. "Training out in the middle of the forest?!" He asked with his jaw hanging. Angelous stepped up to him I floated in mid air, cross armed watching Angelous explain things to Cody.  
"Cody, now that your father is here, we're going to try and teach you the powers that you received from him." Cody stared at his grandfather long and hard, mentally saying "you can't get me to go." Angelous didn't seem bothered by Cody's attitude. Finally, one of them spoke.  
"Prince Codellious Gabrielle Raven, you will go to the forest with both your father and me to train. And you will do it with a smile." Cody just glared at Angelous, who glared back. He glanced over at me as I tried to hold back my laughter. I could tell that he saw that.  
"What if I refuse?"  
"Then you will know what it's like to be in the military training that I give to your guards and soldiers." Cody knew what that meant. Blood, mud, and all other things that he wasn't used to. Cody inherited my love of swordsmanship, but he was used to the royal life. He would never be able to keep up with the brutal training that Angelous gave to the guards and soldiers. Shawn is a soldier; and he told Cody horror stories of what he makes them do. Angelous never lies; and Cody knew that as well. He also knew that if he disobeyed, Angelous would see to it that Cody would attend that training. So he decided to give in. He gave a sigh with an attitude. He then walked away with a look of discuss. I hovered over to Angelous' side. He smiled a sinister smile to me.  
"Angelous, how did you do that?"  
"It's simple all you have to do is show Cody that he's not the only one with problems. That higher authorities have more of a say in his daily life then he does."  
"But ... I don't understand."  
"You don't have to. All you have to do is be able to teach him how to use your psychic powers. With that done, you'll either join me, or move on. One of the two."  
  
Later that night, Angelous, Cody and I traveled to a secret place of the Kokiri Forest. Angelous made Cody get the fire wood and light them. I was pretty much useless, seeing as how I was only a spirit.  
"Ok, now what?" Cody asked, holding the match he used to light the fire. Angelous sighed.  
"First off, put the match out." I nodded.  
"He's right. We're in the middle of a wooded area. Not to mention that the Kokiri will get really pissed if you burn down their home." Cody shrugged.  
"Okay." He stuck the match into the palm of his hand, while the tiny flame was put out by his flesh. He made small pain noises as the flame was being put out. The burn it made in his flesh disappeared. Cody smiled at his healing power. I looked at him with a staring look.  
"Well, I was thinking of blowing it out, but your way was good too." Cody threw the match away and sat down next to Angelous.  
"Well, what's the point of being able to heal myself if I never get the chance?" Angelous giggled a sinister giggle.  
"Don't worry, Lad. Come tomorrow, you'll be happy that you have that power." Cody gulped.  
  
That night, I tried to sleep while Angelous went over training plans for Cody. Being telepathic, I could read his mind without him even knowing. I looked over at Cody and smiled. However, he was shivering. I hated seeing my son suffering, a little or a lot. I woke him up and he jumped. "Cody, are you okay?" He was gasping for air.  
"Y – Yeah, I'm fine."  
"No you're not, you're freezing. Here, take the extra blanket. I don't need to use it." Cody smiled at me and I smiled back. It was only the middle of the night, so he went back to sleep. I couldn't help noticing how much he looked like me. The only parts of Zelda that you could see in him were his eyes. He had her eyes. He had my golden color of blonde hair, but her turquoise colored eyes. Angelous looked at me and smiled.  
"What?" He lightly shook his head.  
"Nothing. It's just been so long since I've seen you." I smirked.  
"Did you really miss me that much?"  
"Well, when you never showed up in the heavens, I began to miss you, yes."  
"It still doesn't make any sense. Why am I not a god?" All Angelous could do was shrug.  
"I really can't tell you, Link." The night flew by. The only thing I did was watch Cody sleep all night. When he was an infant, I used to do that all the time.  
  
The next morning, Cody stretched and yawned. Angelous and I were talking around the corner, figuring out what we should make Cody do. We stopped chatting as soon as we heard him behind us. "... I don't like the way you guys are looking at me ..." Angelous and I just stared at each other.  
  
The next few hours were pure torture for Cody. First we made him pick up heavy boulders that were at least three thousand times his own weight. Unfortunatly, he couldn't hold it, and it landed on a tree. One of the Kokiri Children was in that tree, and ... well, let's just say that I'm surprised he knew such language. The next thing Cody had to do was to practice his sword techniques. Angelous took over for this part. Every time Cody thought he got the best of Angelous, he turned out to be wrong. I got a big laugh out of watching that. After that, Cody got to take a ten minute break. He washed his face in the spring that was close by. I floated over to him.  
"Okay, Son. Time to get back to work." Cody looked at me like I was crazy.  
"Come on, Dad! Please just give me a few more minutes. Grandpa isn't even back from gathering food."  
"He'll be back in a few minutes. Now, c'mon, it's time to get back to work." Just then, Angelous thundered into the conversation with his bag full of berries, fish, and special herbs.  
"Grandpa, Dad's making me train some more after I've only been off for five minutes." Angelous looked at me, and then smirked at Cody.  
"So." Cody's jaw dropped. Angelous and I looked at each other with smiles. Cody saw us smiling and folded his arms.  
"I'm not going just yet." I stepped up to him and looked him straight in the eye. I forgot that he had the same color of eyes that Zelda has, and I was about to give in when I remembered that this was my son, not my wife.  
"Prince Codellious Gabrielle Raven, you either cooperate, or I'll –  
"Or you'll what, Dad?" Cody's sudden change of voice turned from rebellious to confident. I raised my hand to smack him, and when I did; my hand just went right through his body. Cody just smirked at me. You see, Dad? You can't even touch me." He was right. Being a spirit, I had no body. So it was impossible for me to touch anyone that was alive. However, Angelous smiled and walked up to him.  
"I can." Cody backed away from him with a look of shock.  
"Hey, I got no problem with you ... "  
"Then do as we say." Cody sighed in defeat. There was nothing he could do. For the next few days, Cody's torment continued. 


End file.
